Dodon Pa
– postać pojawiająca się w grze Team Sonic Racing. Jest to antropomorficzny jenot z kosmosu, prezes firmy Donpa Motors i bogaty król planety znanej jako Królestwo Donpa. Jest filantropem i miłośnikiem wyścigów, który wykorzystuje swoją korporację do stworzenia nowych technologii, które zapewnią pokój i dobrobyt we wszechświecie. Aby ukończyć swój najnowszy wynalazek, Dodon Pa zaprosił Sonica i jego przyjaciół aby wzięli udział w jego niesamowitych wyścigach. Utworzenie Dodon Pa został zaprojektowany przez Yujiego Uekawa, artystę Sonic Teamu. W wywiadzie z Takashim Iizuką okazało się, że utworzenie Dodona Pa miało mieć znaczenie przyszłościowe dla utrzymania trwałego uniwersum serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic Team zdecydowało, że jeśli w przyszłości miałyby pojawić się kolejne gry wyścigowe, to potrzebna byłaby postać, która organizowałaby wszystkie te wyścigi i umożliwiałaby im bycie częścią fabuły. Dodon Pa został stworzony na prośbę Iizuki. Dodatkowo, Sonic Team zdecydowało się zachować postać Dodona Pa w uniwersum serii jako kogoś, kto byłby zawsze dostępny w razie wyścigowego wydarzenia. Według Takashiego Iizuki miał być postacią pełniącą funkcję "Mistrza Ceremonii". Historia Przeszłość Dodon Pa był bogatym królem Królestwa Donpa i prezesem firmy Donpa Motors, która była największym przedsiębiorstwem motoryzacyjnym we wszechświecie. Od kiedy tylko pamięta, Dodon Pa oddał się branży wyścigowej, aby stworzyć nowe technologie, które przyniosłyby dobrobyt i pokój we wszechświecie. Team Sonic Racing thumb|left|Dodon Pa zaprasza Sonica i jego przyjaciół na wyścigi W grze Team Sonic Racing Dodon Pa wysłał tajemnicze zaproszenia do Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa, aby spotkać się z nimi i zaoferować im wzięcie udziału w wyścigach. Dodon Pa nie zdradził swoich motywów, ponieważ wolał zachować w sekrecie swój najnowszy wynalazek - silnik energii ostatecznej. Miał to być bardzo potężny silnik, zasilany mocą współpracy, którą Dodon Pa mógłby zaczerpnąć z drużynowych wyścigów. Po każdym z wyścigów Dodon Pa zamierzał przesyłać informacje, potrzebne do zbudowania silnika. Po spotkaniu z Team Sonic, Dodon Pa zaprosił ich na swój statek kosmiczny którym mieli polecieć na Planet Wisp, gdzie miał się odbyć pierwszy wyścig. Dodon Pa zabrał ze sobą także Team Rose. Będąc tam wręczył Team Sonic i Team Rose samochody, którymi mieli się ścigać. Po pierwszym wyścigu Dodon Pa pochwalił swoich zawodników, zwracając także uwagę na to że niektórzy z nich mogliby nie przeżyć. Wzbudziło to brak zaufania ze strony Tailsa, Amy i Knucklesa, którzy zaczęli podejrzewać Dodona Pa o współpracę z Doktorem Eggmanem. Dodon Pa wspomniał potem także zawodnikom o częściach do aut, które mogliby odblokować. Pozostawił także w tajemnicy ich zwątpienie w to, czy testował ich umiejętności, czy umiejętności jego samochodów. Później Dodon Pa zorganizował wyścig o przetrwanie, aby podnieść nieco poziom trudności wyścigów. Po jego zakończeniu uspokoił Amy, która była zmęczona po tym wyścigu. Następnie Dodon Pa wysłał zaproszenia do Silvera i Blaze. Po tym jak przybyli razem z Vectorem, Dodon Pa zachęcił ich do wzięcia udziału w wyścigach, oferując wysoką nagrodę pieniężną. Blaze nie ufała mu, ale Vector zdołał przekonać ją i Silvera, tworząc Team Vector. Dodon Pa postanowił później wymyślić nowe przeszkody na trasie, ponieważ zawodnicy zaczęli sobie już z nimi dobrze radzić. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Amy nie podobał się pomysł nowych, niebezpiecznych przeszkód. Jakiś czas później Dodon Pa pozwolił Doktorowi Eggmanowi dołączyć do wyścigów, razem z jego Egg Pawnami, które tworzyły Team Eggman. Dodon Pa zaprosił potem Team Dark, aby powiększyć grono zawodników. Dodon Pa rozmawiał potem z Eggmanem i opowiedział mu o swoim silniku energii ostatecznej. Silver zauważył ich rozmowę i posądził ich obu o współpracę. Kiedy Dodon Pa chciał zorganizować kolejny wyścig o przetrwanie, Blaze powiedziała mu że nie zamierza być jego królikiem doświadczalnym ze względu na to że jest księżniczką, ale Dodon Pa nie był przekonany. Później Dodon Pa pozwolił Eggmanowi wypuścić na trasę hordy Egg Pawnów, które miały przetestować współpracę drużynową jeszcze bardziej. thumb|Dodon Pa konstruuje silnik energii ostatecznej Wyścigi trwały, a Dodon Pa zyskiwał wszystko to czego oczekiwał, a nawet więcej. Przyznał wtedy, że jego plany zawsze przebiegają bez problemów. W pewnym momencie Knuckles miał dość i domagał się od Dodona Pa odpowiedzi. Jenot zignorował kolczatkę, ale Vector ujawnił wszystkie informacje. Sonic i jego przyjaciele oczyścili Dodona Pa z zarzutów. Tails powiedział jenotowi, że dobrze iż nie stoi po stronie Eggmana. Później Rouge zadała Dodonowi Pa kilka pytań. Chciała najpierw wiedzieć dlaczego zaprosił ich tak tajemniczo i dlaczego zorganizował te wyścigi. Dodon Pa wyjaśnił, że potrzebował najlepszych osób po to, aby stworzyć najszybszy i najpotężniejszy silnik w całym wszechświecie. Na koniec Rouge zapytała Dodona Pa czy posiada bogaty skarbiec jako król, na co jenot odpowiedział twierdząco. Dodon Pa opowiedział potem Omochao na to że potrzebował informacji, aby ukończyć silnik. Dlatego właśnie zależało mu na energiach pochodzących z współpracy drużynowej, które były kluczem do stworzenia silnika. Jakiś czas później Dodon Pa został porwany przez Doktora Eggmana i Zavoka na pokład Final Fortress. Tam Eggman chciał zabrać Dodonowi Pa jego silnik, ale jenot wyjaśnił że był jeszcze niedokończony i nie będzie mógł, ponieważ zawodnicy przestali się ścigać. Eggman postanowił zmusić Sonica i jego przyjaciół do kolejnych wyścigów, do których wystawiał swoje Egg Pawny, Metal Sonica i Zavoka, a potem również sam brał w nich udział. Dodon Pa jednak ciągle informował go, że nadal brakowało mu informacji. Ostatecznie Dodon Pa ukończył silnik energii ostatecznej, ale został on skradziony przez Eggmana i umieszczony w jego machinie śmierci. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zdołali pokonać machinę śmierci i sprawić, że zniszczyła ona główny generator mocy Final Fortress. Eggman i jego roboty uciekli, a Sonic, Tails, oraz Knuckles ocalili Dodona Pa z eksplodującej fortecy. W podziękowaniu za ratunek Dodon Pa obiecał wszystkim, że zapewni im nowe samochody wyścigowe, ponieważ poprzednie zostały zniszczone razem z Final Fortress. Charakterystyka Osobowość Dodon Pa wydaje się być nikim więcej jak dobrze wychowaną, wygadaną osobą. Może wydawać się ekscentryczny, ale w rzeczywistości jest bardzo inteligentny. Uważa się momentami za kogoś na wyższym poziomie intelektualnym, niż choćby Sonic i jego przyjaciele, których czasami traktuje z pobłażliwością. Mimo swoich wad, Dodon Pa ma dobre serce i filantropijne intencje. Przede wszystkim chce wytwarzać produkty, które podniosą poziom życia wszędzie, a dodatkowo rozpowszechnią we wszechświecie koncept pracy zespołowej. Jest także bardzo hojny, co pokazał oferując swoim wybawcom nowe auta, po tym jak poprzednie zostały zniszczone. Dodon Pa jest perfekcjonistą, oraz uważa że jego plany zawsze przebiegają bez problemów. Jest także bardzo elastyczny, kiedy plany trzeba zmienić. Chce również aby jego produkty były najwyższej jakości, dlatego poszukuje do swoich projektów tylko najlepszych osób. Jest także gotów stanąć po niczyjej stronie, albo po każdej stronie, jeśli oznaczałoby to możliwość ukończenia jego projektu. Zwykle zachowuje swoje prawdziwe intencje w sekrecie, wychodząc na osobę enigmatyczną i tajemniczą. Sprawia to, że nie zawsze wiadomo czy można mu ufać. Dodon Pa posiada także pewne umiejętności manipulacyjne, ponieważ jenoty słyną z różnych szachrajstw. Potrafi swoimi słowami przekonać inne osoby, nie zdradzając zbyt wielu informacji. W kilku momentach Dodon Pa brzmi podobnie jak Doktor Eggman, stosując niepokojące terminy, czy nawet śmiejąc się podobnie jak doktor. Jednakże Dodon Pa różni się od Eggmana, ze względu na to że jest niesamowicie cierpliwy podczas wykonywania swoich planów i nie działa pochopnie. Jest bardzo zaangażowany w wyścigi, które sponsoruje. Potrafi docenić dobry wyścig, ale jednocześnie wydaje się być bardziej zainteresowany samym ich przebiegiem, a nie zakończeniem. Tak naprawdę nie lubi kiedy jego wyścigi się kończą, a zamiast tego skupia się na najciekawszych i najbardziej porywających momentach. Według niego wyścigi są czymś pięknym, ale też i niebezpiecznym. W szczególności zwraca uwagę na ten drugi aspekt, co może świadczyć o jego zainteresowaniu przemocą i sytuacjami zagrożenia życia. Mimo że chce aby wyścigi przebiegały zgodnie z jego zasadami, nie przeszkadzają mu czasami różne oszustwa, na przykład ze strony Eggmana. Dodatkowo Dodon Pa jest gotów udzielić pomocnych wskazówek swoim zawodnikom, ale nie obchodzi go raczej czy pomoc ta jest zła czy dobra. Dodon Pa wydaje się nie przywiązywać zbyt wielkiej wagi do bezpieczeństwa swoich zawodników i lubi poddawać ich różnym wyzwaniom i próbom, które z czasem robią się coraz trudniejsze i bardziej męczące. Dodon Pa w charakterystyczny sposób zwraca się do innych osób. Nigdy nie odnosi się do kogoś po jego imieniu, ale raczej po opisie wyglądu (niebieski jeż, wściekła kolczatka). Nie zwraca także uwagi na status społeczny swojego rozmówcy i traktuje wszystkich na równi. Wygląd Dodon Pa jest antropomorficznym szopem z pomarańczowym futrem. Jego tors jest bardzo duży i okrągły. Posiada dość krótkie ręce i ostre palce. Jego głowa jest szeroka, nie widać szyi. Dodonpa posiada czarne futro wokół niebieskich oczu, biały pyszczek, oraz mały, czarny nos, z którego wyrastają białe wąsy. Dodonpa nosi na sobie czerwoną koronę ze złotymi akcentami. Do korony przyczepiony jest szary emblemat z białymi skrzydłami i fioletową kropką pośrodku. Posiada także płaszcze ze skóry lamparta, z szerokim kołnierzem. Pod płaszczem znajduje się czerwony szal, pomarańczowy kombinezon ze złotymi rękawami, oraz brązowy pas ze złotą klamrą, który przypomina przód samochodu. Moce i umiejętności Dodon Pa dysponuje genialnym intelektem. Posiada technologię na bardzo wysokim poziomie, a także odpowiednie surowce. Dodon Pa specjalizuje się głównie w motoryzacji, tworząc wysokiej jakości samochody wyścigowe, a także inne środki transportu takie jak statki kosmiczne. Technologia Dodona Pa pozwala mu wysyłać przedmioty na duże odległości, także w czasie i przestrzeni, oraz między wymiarami. Jego technologia jest zaawansowana nawet jak dla Tailsa, a także może rywalizować z wynalazkami Doktora Eggmana. Oprócz tego Dodon Pa dysponuje latającym pojazdem, który przypomina Egg Mobile. Potrafi nim pilotować i zwykle wykorzystuje go do obserwowania wyścigów. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Wispy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Chao **Hero Chao **Dark Chao **Omochao *Big the Cat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Zavok Ciekawostki *Dodon Pa nosi imię po najszybszym rollercoasterze na świecie - Do-Dodonpa (znanym wcześniej jako ). Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie